La música te enamora
by Yaoi Freaks
Summary: Stan nunca supo que la musica podia enamorarte Mi primer fic  ojala les guste!


LA MUSiCA TE ENAMORA

Stan iba caminando por las calles solitario pensando en cosa lógicas…pero escucho una voz muy pero muy fea, era la casa de alguien pero como el muy chismoso quiso saber quién era se asomo por la ventana, este se quedo en shock cuando vio que el que cantaba era CARTMAN

-que horrible canta hehehe-tratando de no morirse de una ataque de asma

El chico del pompón rojo se alejo de la casa lentamente no quería morirse enfrente de la casa de cartman pero verlo cantar lo dejaba traumado de por vida

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que el chico escucho otra voz, pero esta era muy diferente no sabía cómo describirlo decía que era hermosa, melodiosa , sumamente romantica

Llego a la conclusión que era una chica por la voz tan fina pero como siempre quiso quitarse las dudas se escondió por los arbustos donde se podía ver todo lo que pasaba adentro se dio cuenta de que la casa era igualita a la casa de su SUPER MEJOR Amigo pero dijo que no podía ser así que se cayó y sigue escuchando la canción que por alguna razón lo había ..ENAMORADO… bueno después de que termino con Wendy y tener una aventura con Kenny por unos días

Se considero bisexual después de terminar lo que ni siquiera empezó con Kenny

Este sacudió la cabeza i siguió escuchando

**Muero por tus besos,**

**por tu ingrata sonrisa,**

**por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegría..**

**Pido que no me falles**

**que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides**

**Que soy yo quien te ama**

**Que soy yo quien te espera**

**Que soy yo quien te llora**

**Que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas..**

**Me muero por besarte,**

**Dormirme en tu boca**

**Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..**

**Me muero por besarte**

**Dormirme en tu boca**

**Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..**

**Que se equivoca..**

**Que se equivoca**

**Muero por tu ausencia**

**que me hace extrañarte**

**que me hace soñarte cuando mas me haces falta**

**pido por la mañana**

**que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama**

**hay como me haces falta**

**que soy yo quien te espera**

**que soy yo quien te llora**

**que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas..**

**Me muero por besarte ,**

**dormirme en tu boca**

**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..**

**Me muero por besarte**

**dormirme en tu boca**

**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..**

**que se equivoca..**

**que se equivoca**

**Me muero por besarte**

**dormirme en tu boca**

**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..**

**que se equivoca..**

**que se equivoca**

stan callo embobado haciendo que hiciera la mesita que había para tomar te

de la casa salió un tierno pelirrojo con un micrófono en mano

-S Stan?- dijo el judío sonrojado

Después de unas horas

-ah.. que me paso – dijo el pelinegro sujetándose la cabeza

-te caíste y te golpeaste con la mesita de té de ike – dijo el pelirrojo que traía una taza de té sonriéndole

-ah… -stan recordó al segundo lo que estaba haciendo afuera de la casa de kyle y decidió preguntar si su mama cantaba tan bien –Eh.. Ky quien era la que cantaba?

Kyle se sonrojo y que do como un tomate –eh eh porque quieres saberlo ?- nervioso

-es que como decírtelo .. Ame la voz era tan angelical tan ah.. me enamoro esa voz –sumamente relajado –así que dime quien fue ?- decía ahora mas emocionado

-pues pues … fu-i-i-i y-y-o..- dijo cerrando los ojos mas rojo que su cabello

Stan se sonrojo leve .Pero al ver el pelirrojo muy adorable no podía aguantar las ganas de vomitar ..Cuando iba hablar no pudo más y salió corriendo al baño; Después de sacar lo que tenía que sacar se lavo la cara y salió de ahí pero cuando salió se encontró a kyle que estaba sentado preocupado…

-stan! Estas bien?- dijo el judío

-si no te preocupes, ky-le sonreí después stan noto los hermosos ojos de kyle y su fina y provocativa boca no pudo más y los beso dejando a a kyle en shock pero después de un rato correspondió al beso ya finalizado el beso por falta de oxigeno el pelirrojo y el azabache se sonrojan levemente

-debes odiarme-susurro stan

-uh?..que no te odio yo en realidad me gusto –dijo el pecoso

-enserio?- dijo con alegría el azabache este tomo la cara de kyle y hiso que sus miradas chocaran lo vio con ternura y le dio un beso muy simple pero con mucho cariño

-Te amo – susurro el moreno

-yo también – le dio una de su sonrisas más alegres

FiN ¡ ¡!

* * *

><p>Bueno este fue mi intento de fic xD ojala les alla gustado (aunque se que no ) bueno.. pueden comentar lo que sea gracias<p>

AnnGie


End file.
